1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for electrophotography, and more particularly to a toner widely usable for copiers, printers, facsimiles, color copiers, color laser printers and electrophotographic high-speed printers, etc. using a heating roller fixer.
2. Discussion of the Background
In accordance with rapid technological innovation, copy images having high quality, good fixability and offset resistance in electrophotographic copiers and printers are demanded more than ever.
For example, International Laid-Open Patent Publication No. WO98/29783 discloses using an olefin polymer having a ring structure and high viscosity as a toner binder, and a wax selected from the group consisting of amide waxes, carnauba waxes, higher fatty acids and their esters, higher fatty acid metal soaps, partially-saponified higher fatty acid esters, higher aliphatic alcohols, polyolefin waxes and paraffin waxes for offset resistance. However, this is unpractical because of having a non-offset fixing temperature range of from 30 to 40° C.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-066438 discloses a toner including a combination of a polar wax and a non-polar wax. However, the toner is unsatisfactory in fixing using a teflon roller.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for a toner having improved fixability in high-speed copying as well as at a low temperature and pressure, good transparency and suitability for color copies.